Burning Down
by Wisps
Summary: A Drabble Series of random stories abou t Harry and the people who are paired with him. I do not own Harry Potter. VERY Short Drabbles
1. Arousal & Attractions

**Burning Down**

Summary: Drabble Series A-Z

Parings: Gellert G./ HP, ?/HP

A Drabble Series of random stories about this paring and other paired w/ Harry

* * *

**AN**

Hello, I fully apologies to all readers who had read

Let's Find The Running Moon

The White Gown With A Touch of Dead Butterflies

In Which Murphy's Law Is In Full Bloom

Because I have deleted those because it is all discontinued. Yes they are available to adopt, I think someone is working on Let's Find The Running Moon.

That is all, because I'm shitty at long plot stories. Hate me, like seriously, **HATE ME. **

Well Enjoy.

* * *

**Arousals & Attractions**

**This letter drabble contains, **

**Shota (concerning that Harry will be always in an male (that is surprisingly not female in this chapter) child like body and that Gellert is actually still is in his early twenties. )**

**Slash**

**Implied Sex more specifically m/m**

* * *

Aristocrats, full off loaded bull packed with money.

.

He had no dislikes of them, but he didn't like them either.

.

But he couldn't say much because he is one too.

.

All Hadrian Peverell wanted to be was to be normal, plain, ordinary.

.

He hated it. His uniqueness, his strength, **His magic**.

.

He could do things what many powerful wizards and witches could not even imagine to do.

.

To enter different realities, timelines, alter memories or steal them, and last of all, immortal.

.

Even so, he could do what they do, everything, to the last memory.

.

He wanted to die. He wanted to be something else, may it be a demon or an irritable insect. But never this, a wizard. A wizard who Death refused to take away.

.

He glanced around the ballroom, to the right, then to the left. **_Safe. None other less, unnoticed._ **Hadrian softly smiled and cradles the wine in his right hand and leaves for the balcony.

.

The cold wind blew around him, welcoming him with their chilling embrace.

_._

_Welcome, Welcome Master of Death, let us welcome you to the wonderful night._

.

He smiled at the sky and closed his eyes. Never knowing a man watching him and the oddity of magic swirl around Hadrian with so much interest.

* * *

Gellert Grindelwald glanced slightly at the double door leading to the ballroom. No one was following the teenage boy, he smirked darkly and stalked closer.

.

His magic gleefully flowed around the unsuspecting boy into an embrace and he grabbed the boy into a dark seductive embrace, the boy twist around and his ebony locks softly swirled and he took a deep and shallow gasp.

.

The boy had the most beautiful eye he had ever saw.

.

So green, So vivid, Just like **_Avada Kadevra curse.._.**

.

He want the teen so bad now, his magic brushing against the child's magic.

**.**

**Intoxicating, so powerful... I want it. **He wanted him **now** and proceeded to grin at the teen.

.

"What is your name?", Gellert asks. His grip hardened he rubbed his knee against the boy's groin.

.

The boy gasp, clearly affected by the sexual act and whispered , " My name is Hadrian Peverell. Who are you, sir?" Hadrian gingerly placed the glass wine onto the balcony's rail and lifted his hand and placed it on the chest of the man who embraced him.

.

Gellert paused at Hadrian's last name, Peverell? He thought they all had died, but here it is all in front of him. He decided to dismiss it and smiled bending lower to Hadrian's earlobe and said , "My name is Gellert Grindelwald, will you join me in my stroll?"

.

All Hadrian could do was blush and agreed, and Gellert smirked.

* * *

Hadrian woke from his deep slumber noticing he was naked.

.

The bed creaked. He blinked a bit, how did he end up in a bed?

.

He felt so sore, he didn't know what happen and bent a bit.

.

Pain shot up his spine and groaned. He didn't know why, but he felt so full, so **good**.**  
**

.

And arms grabbed him and pulled him to a warm chest. He gasps as a hand griped his cock so tightly and he **grind** against it wanting more, more pleasure.

.

Chuckles hit his ears as he looked groggly at Gellert who was naked along sides him smirking and kneaded his hand onto Hadrian's cock..

.

Hadrian moaned in pleasure, bucking against the hardening cock that was inside him.

.

Gellert bent a bit and took a deep kiss.

.

Hadrian had his breath taken away by Gellert Grindelwald once again.

.

They weren't aroused, they were attracted.


	2. Beautiful Treats and Delicacies

**Burning Down**

Summary: Drabble Series A-Z

Parings: Gellert G./ HP, ?/HP

A Drabble Series of random stories about this paring and other paired w/ Harry

* * *

**Beautiful Treats and D****elicacies**

**This letter drabble contains,**

**I have no guilt for this one.**

**Slash**

**Fowl Language**

**Regulus/Harry with a dash of brotherly Tom Riddle**

**This is an AU Harry(s)'**

* * *

1. **Chocolate Covered Strawberries**

Regulus did not like any sweets at all but when Harry places the chocolate covered strawberry onto his pink dainty lips, he couldn't help but to steal a kiss and bite away a piece.

Looking at Harry's flushed face, He decided, he'll probably tolerate them just to get reactions from Harry after all.

* * *

2. **Butterscotch Brulee Pie**

Harry Potter is a squib, as it was common knowledge to those who knew the Potter family for years. It was also known that he was also a top notch baker who made the best deserts you ever dream of.

And probably that he had overprotective parents (and his Godfathers and his pseudo brother) who maimed anyone who looked at Harry wrong.

But, that didn't stop the overly horny Regulus from using the last slice of butterscotch Brulee Pie on Harry for kinky purposes.

* * *

3. **Peppermint Ice Cream **

Tom Marvolo Riddle did not like Sirius' brother at all.

**Not one bit.**

He would rather see his adorable little brother marry fucking Draco Malfoy then Regulus Black. But, seeing his brother smile ,giggle and stare at Regulus with loving eyes which then Regulus would too look at stare into Harry's eyes. He decided, he could deal with Regulus Black a tiny bit as long they didn't have PDAs everytime he would spend time with Harry.

Taking one bit of the ice cream he had in a bowl, He savored his favorite flavor of peppermint. He looked down at the homemade ice cream and sighed. Till he heard a yelp and snapped right up to see Regulus groping Harry.

Scratch the part where he would tolerate the relationship, He would make Regulus suffer till Harry asks him to stop. Not that he's going to do it in front of Harry anyways.

* * *

4.** Vanilla Pudding**

When Harry was young, he was the most beautiful child any noble family would want. Except that, Harry was declared crippled due to a Grindelwald raid . James and Lily would worry that Harry could hurt himself since he couldn't use his legs at all, they decided to ask a fellow classmate in the name of Tom Riddle to tutor Harry. Considering the many arguments that James and Lily on ether they hire Tom or not due to Jame's stubborn dislike of 'slimy slytherins' or is Lily's good friend and that Tom is Britain's champion duelist, they ended up bringing Harry to meet Tom Riddle at his manor.

Not that Tom Riddle had a snake name Nagani, so when Nagani went into the living room and curled up around Harry, Lily screamed in horror and James didn't know what to do. Only Tom stood calm and watched the next events unfold in front of him. Rather unexpectedly, Harry giggled and started to pet Nagani.

The three adults stood shocked as Nagani hiss with pleasure that she was getting the child's attention.

Moments later, Tom Marvolo Riddle agreed to be his tutor and Nagani 'bounced' with joy that she was getting to see the 'hatchling' more.

Tom Marvolo Riddle didn't expect what would happen next, he became attached to the boy.

And fucking Dumbledore said he could never be loved, well fuck him.

* * *

AN

Oh hi, I'm not dead yet.


	3. Colours

**Burning Down**

Summary: Drabble Series A-Z

Parings: Gellert G./ HP, ?/HP

A Drabble Series of random stories about this paring and other paired w/ Harry

* * *

**Colors**

**This letter drabble contains,**

**Fluffy Friendship**

**Kids!Luna and Harry and Babysitter! Reader  
**

**This is a Magic AU (little magic be used.)**

* * *

Little Harry and Luna were the cutest thing you ever laid eyes on when you first arrived 'via Floo' at the Black Manor. You wanted to squeal and squeeze the daylights out of them but had to restrain when Miss Lily Black instructed about them of what to do or not to do and then later left with her husband Regulus for dinner.

You stared at the empty spot then glance at the list Miss Lily had given you. Most of them were simple but one stood out the most.

**Please do not let them be bored, insanity insured.**

You blinked. A chill shot up your back and looked over at Harry and Luna.

They SMIRKED at you. Not one child did that to you with that evil mastermind smirk but you brushed it off.

You paused thinking of what consequences would happen and smirked back and asked,

"So how do you feel about playing a water balloon fight filled with paint?"

Harry and Luna squealed in glee and clutch your legs like a sloth.

.

.

.

* * *

The time when Regulus and Lily came back from their romantic dinner, they found you and the children covered in paint of very bright neon colors. After several scourgify later you left the manor with the children crying for you to come back

.

.

.

The next day they had decided to let you be the permanent nanny due to several magic accidents of unknown.

You weren't sure if introducing the game to the children was the best.

But you didn't let them get bored didn't you?

* * *

AN

I do what I want :l Short shits ftw.


End file.
